When the worlds collide
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: A wise man opened something that was closed since the creation of the worlds. A beautiful girl wakes up in a new world with the opportunity to change the history. Will she?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A wise man once asked himself. What if there was more than one alternative universe, separated by a thin wall, something that would keep one from another. What if there were living creatures, with their own history and culture? What if he could prove it?

The wise man could never prove his theories. No experiment, no proof could ever agree with him, and soon he was mocked and became an outcast, thrown out of his old life.

He travelled day and night, from country to country searching for something, _anything_ that would prove him right. Something that would keep his hopes and beliefs up. Anything.

This man was a wizard. One no one has remembered, older than any other wizard ever living. He grew tired. An outcast abandoned by all those who were supposed to care for him. He grew wiser, meeting things and living through things unheard of. He grew.

But there was one thing that didn't grow with his age. Contrary to the nature of a human, he remained selfless, pure. He had no anger in him. He _understood_.

He died before this story took place. So whatever did he have to do with any of the characters about whom this tale is about?

You see, my dear friend, my companion for the upcoming months, he has _everything _in common. It was he who began this tale, who opened things that were closed, that would somewhat change the history.

Because if he didn't things wouldn't go as they did.

But then, tell me, my dear comrade, how am _I _to know about everything?

That's because I have seen it.

The wise man opened a new chapter in the history of our worlds, willingly or not, and She was the first to suffer the consequences.

Who, you might ask.

Well soon you shall see. After all, all good things come to those who wait.

And the wise man waited. And on his deathbed, lying on the damp grass, with stars and the full moon above him, he asked himself one last question.

What would happen if one world collided with another?

**AN: The chapters will be much longer, I will start writing the first one today. I hope that got you interested if not, the next chapter will start the action. **

**See you soon, **

**I hope,**

**Saoirse.**

**PS: Please leave me comments. I thrive on them and get really down and demotivated if I don't get them. I do try, and I want to get better. This is the only time I ask you, please review. Please. **


	2. Falling

Chapter 1

The first thing she felt was the damp grass underneath her and the wintry breeze above. She could smell dirt and moss, but with her eyes shut tightly there was nothing but blackness. Not seeing, she could feel her leg muscles burning and itching, and the broken hand numb from the pain. Her other senses outstretched her sight, and she could hear everything, from the owl's curious sounds, from the lack of a better word, to tiny plops in the water, something like little raindrops falling gently on the still surface of a – lake?

It was raining.

But it wasn't gentle.

Hard wave of rain descended down on her, and she shivered, from cold. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. It's as if her eyelids were glued to each other, and she yelped as she felt herself tumbling down to the muddy ground again. With her bruised hand she felt a rock next to her foot, realizing she tripped over it. She heard a thunder somewhere close, but still she didn't see. Her heart beat with a fast rhythm, and she heard her shallow breaths. And still this horrifying darkness in front of her eyes. She stifled a sob, fisting her hands and looking up. Another thunder rolled somewhere above her. Where was she? What should she do?

Run.

Pain in her hands covered her arm as she stumbled up. Her face twisted from that pain. Her clothes were soaked through, her once beautiful tattered silver dress. It was so terribly cold, She shivered once more, and again. Where was she? Why couldn't she see? Why did she _feel_ cold? She was never cold! And why couldn't she see?

And for the first time in her entire life, she fainted.

It hurt.

The sudden light, as she awoke, the blinding light.

The first thing she saw was the strange looking man with mid long brown beard, shoulder length hair with equal brown color. He had twinkling blue eyes, and a hook shaped nose. The man wore simple cloth, in equal brown color, and was currently sitting by her. She could smell sweet aroma, something similar to sweet peaches and heard delicate steps towards her.

' Ah, you are awake. Good' She blinked, her blue eyes still dazed. English? She knew that language. The stranger continued ' I found you by the great lake, when I took my morning stroll. I am sorry we haven't found you earlier, we had quite a storm last night and unfortunately I had to miss my evening stroll' She continued watching the strange man, confused. She still didn't know anything as to where she was, who the man was and what she should do in her current situation and this wasn't a nice feeling.

' Ah, pardon me, where are my manners? My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the professor of Trigonometry here at Hogwarts. That is where you are, you know. Hogwarts' He gave her a warm smile, and though her own face was like a carved marble stone, her eyes shone with some sort of trust. She didn't know much of this man, other than what he told her, but he seemed kind, and yet, in some ways, powerful.

' Hogwarts' She tasted the word slowly, a completely foreign word to her.

' Yes. And what is your name?'

She hesitated for a moment. This man, as nice as he seemed was a stranger. A kind stranger but stranger never the less. No one was safe in her world. But then, she wasn't in her world any more now was she?

' My name is Arwen Undómiel' She watched the professor's face carefully. He reminded her a little of the good wizard Gandalf the Grey, her friend. But the thought of him made her terribly sad, she hadn't seen the wizard since Sauron won the final battle with the Elves. Her father almost died in the battle. Her father...

' Arwen. We have to change your name slightly. It is nothing like the ones we know here' Her eyes turned towards him once more steady, calculating.

' I am also called Arwen Evenstar by mortals' Her voice was oddly clear. Not the usual voice she was accustomed to, clean, pure voice. Yes it was clear, yet something in it…

' This will do. But please tell me Miss Evenstar, what exactly are you?' Arwen shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable.

' I am an Elf. Something seems wrong though. I don't feel well' Dumbledore stood up and sauntered slowly near Arwen's bed. Only now, did she really observe her surroundings. With some embarrassment she realized that she hadn't done that before, caught up too much in the stranger.

The room was of rectangular shape, at the end of it open doors leading to the corridor. Arwen was lying on a white bed with white covers. The room had the same beds in a row by the walls from both sides, with lots of space in between for the nurse to move from one place to another. Looking around Arwen spotted three beds, separated from the rest of the room by white screens.

' Madam Pomfrey takes care for you ever since you were brought to the school. Your hands was broken' Arwen blinked, only now remembering that she felt no pain in her hand ' you had several bruises and wounded legs. We have taken care of it all. After all, Hogwarts has always been known for superb medical facilities' Arwen smiled slightly, feeling relieved when feeling her hand rise up and down without any pain.

' Some of the cuts healed by themselves. We couldn't explain it until you told me about your nature. At least one mystery is solved, no matter how small. I am sure you are confused as to where you are, why you are here, and what exactly 'here' is' Arwen nodded.

' Yes. The questions did cross my mind' She replied with a hushed voice.

' We are in England, and the year is 1942' Dumbledore started, when Arwen raised her finger interrupting him.

' I am not acquainted with the term England' the professor was at loss for a moment.

' England is situated in Europe' seeing Arwen's blank expression, he asked ' I never thought I would ever say it, but we are on Earth' He smiled. Arwen still didn't understand. Earth? What is Earth?

' I am sorry. From where I come from, there is nothing like Earth' Dumbledore stopped by the edge of her bed, and looked at her with newfound interest.

' And where are you from?'

Arwen shook her head but didn't say anything. She wouldn't tell anything that wasn't important. It seemed that somehow she had changed the worlds. How, she didn't know. Why? Maybe there was no reason for her being here. But she had to get back to her world, back to her family. They needed her now more than ever with the war they are losing.

' There are no Elves of your sort here on Earth. I shouldn't be surprised that you know nothing of us. Though it still seems quite bizarre… I am not going to give you the whole history of our fine country. England is a very powerful country, however we are in the state of war with Germany' Arwen perked up curious about the war. She hated the deaths it brought, but at the same time she adored to help building up strategic moves. Back home she used to help her father and brothers…

' We have a war too' She told the man.

' Curious. You will have to tell me tomorrow, when you are rested. We will have a lot to talk about. We have to determine about your stay. One more thing before I leave you Miss Evenstar. I felt your magic from the first time I spotted you by the lake. For your safety, I would like you to stay with us until we know how to get you back to your world. Until then, We would be delighted if you decide to study magic here' Arwen frowned slightly, her eyes visibly confused.

' Magic?'

' Oh dear, I completely forgot. I am a wizard, and this is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But more of this in the evening. I will leave you now, rest' Arwen nodded, and offered a small smile.

' Thank you' She did feel exhausted, and when the professor left her to her rest, she ignored her hunger and succumbed to her sleep.

Arwen woke up in the barely familiar room, hours from her meeting with the Professor. The kind woman – Mrs. Pomfrey, gave her something resembling soup, calling it a porridge, and helped her up into the silver dress, now clean and pressed, and combed her raven black long hair. Arwen thanked the kind lady, when a tall boy entered the infirmary – as Madam Pomfrey called it. He was tall and very handsome. With short dark hair and sharp face features, his dark eyes stopped to look at Arwen with a hidden awe. He had never seen this sort of beauty before, with her pale complexion and this beautiful mass of raven black hair down to her waist. But what captured him the most were her eyes, the ice blue eyes, surrounded with thick black eyelashes, straight nose, rosy full cheeks, high cheekbones making her look more regal, and beautiful dark eyebrows. Her beauty seemed enhanced by the silver dress she wore, fitting her every womanly curve.

The boy walked up to her and Madam Pomfrey and gave the healer a polite smile.

' Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dippet asked me to fetch Miss Evenstar' Arwen looked carefully at the cheerful face of Madam Pomfrey who nodded happily.

' Of course Tom. Since you are going to the Principle, could you please tell him that I am in need of more bulging eyes potion. I was supposed to go to the professor myself but since you are going there... I used my last vial on Miss Evenstar' they glanced on the silent Elf, and Tom nodded.

' I will professor' he turned towards Arwen ' The professor told me to –'

' I understand English thank you' Tom seemed insulted by her tone, yet Arwen didn't mean to insult. Elves in nature were straightforward, unless they wished to court one another, or they were forced to fight. Tom didn't know this though, and Arwen wouldn't be the one telling him that.

' We can go then' He outstretched his hand, and part of Arwen's mind revolted against it. However the bigger part of her, the one that knew about manners, knew she had to accept it, especially with madam Pomfrey in the room and so she did. She could smell some unfamiliar scent on the boy, not wholly bad. The pair walked out of the infirmary, Arwen nodding at Madam Pomfrey. The corridors were made out of thick stone, while her palace corridors out of the most expensive and beautiful stone, this one was practical and secure. The corridors were lit with old looking lamps, just like the ones in her home.

' My name is Tom Riddle' the boy said suddenly, turning his face towards her, while they walked on.

' Curious name you have' She said with ease, much to Tom's surprise ' Riddle. As if you were a mystery' Arwen halted in her steps, and Tom with her. She observed him with her calculating look, slightly tilting her head to the side.

' Why did you stop?'

Arwen smiled.

' You _are_ mysterious in some sense. I can feel your darkness, in your posture, face, your heart. I wonder –' She stopped and started to walk once more. Tom followed in her suite ' Pardon me please, I let myself wander. My father always said I was too much like my mother' She smiled sadly. Tom led the way silently for a while, his face thoughtful.

' You didn't tell me your name' he said as they stopped before the big statue. Arwen inspected it, but couldn't decipher what exactly it was. Some sort of animal, resembling a little bit like a bird. Arwen didn't have the time to think more about it when Tom whispered something, and the statue seemed to rise, revealing staircase.

Arwen looked in awe how instead of a sculpture there was a spiral staircase, but didn't wait to answer Tom's question and started to climb up, with swift movements, with Tom behind her. She stopped before the iron made doors, and waited for Tom to knock three times before hearing a voice tell:

' Enter'

He pushed the doors and entered a small circular room. Arwen walked in after him, curiously looking around, her gaze moving from the moving portraits, to the fine desk opposite to the doors, behind which an elder man occupied the seat. By the wall Arwen found professor Dumbledore, who smiled merrily at her, and she found herself smiling lightly back.

' Thank you Tom, you may leave now' the man behind the desk announced to the boy.

' Madam Pomfrey asked me to tell you that she is need of more bulging eyes potion, sir' The boy's voice was formal and held something akin to fake respect, which amused Arwen.

' Thank you Tom. I will remember' the man smiled at the boy, who nodded and turned to leave the room. When the doors closed, both professor Dumbledore and the man behind the desk concentrated on Arwen.

' A very nice boy' the man behind the desk started, something comparable to pride flashing in his eyes. Arwen looked quickly at Dumbledore, and saw his face solemn and stiff. Clearly not everyone had the same opinion on this matter, though this was the last thing on Arwen's list of importance right now. ' My name is Professor Dippet. I am the principle of the school. Professor Dumbledore told me how he found you an who you are, but you must understand that this… situation, for the lack of a better word, is quite remarkable and dare I say it, almost impossible. I have a few questions if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?' Arwen smiled.

' This isn't a question one asks a lady sir' Arwen smiled ' though I am not ashamed too much. Of my age I am merely 812 years old' Both professors gaped at the young looking woman.

' This is quite impossible! You look no more than 15!' Arwen laughed merrily.

' Oh yes, I believe that would be the estimated age for me in human terms' her face grew serious quickly, remembering her circumstances.

' Hmm. That's curious. We asked this Miss Evenstar, because we would like you to attend our school and I think Professor Dippet can agree with me, that you could join the fifth year. That is the best we can offer at the present moment, taking into account the war' Arwen strolled around the room, her face thoughtful.

' I am not afraid of war. I am quite skilled in fighting as I ought to be, being who I am' she turned towards the two professors ' I suppose I could learn magic. I suppose it will be different from the one I possess' Dumbledore watched her with intrigue in his eyes.

' What type of magic do you perform?'

' Mainly elemental. Elves are united with nature in many ways' Arwen took a seat opposite to professor Dippet.

' Please tell me. I am quite new to this world and I do not understand why or even how I am here. But, tell me, what exactly would you suggest me to do?' She directed her eyes at professor Dippet.

' Students who attend this school live here for the whole year, save for the summer holidays and whether a student choses to, Christmas as well' Arwen frowned. What was Christmas?

' That's curious' She stated.

' We are two months into the first term, and seeing your lack of knowledge you will have to be tutored by the best in the classes' Arwen listened with interest. This was a completely different world. Everything about it, and that made Arwen afraid. Uncertain. She would discover this world though, she had no other choice. But at the same time, she had to work to get herself back to her world. The question was how did she get here in the first place?

' I would be glad to accept this option. Everything about your world is different' She smiled at both professors.

Dippet smiled at her when Dumbledore walked up to Arwen with an old hat in his hands. Arwen looked at it curiously, before looking up meeting Dumbledore's blue eyes.

' And what is that?'

' This, Miss Evenstar, is the sorting hat. You see there are four houses. Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has a certain trait seek in the students. We can't have you homeless' Dumbledore chuckled at his joke.

' If you say so' Arwen seemed a little apprehensive, but then it was only a hat, wasn't it?

She didn't understand what a hat could do, and how it would sort her anywhere.

Professor Dumbledore lowered he hat down her head and Arwen heard a voice almost immediately.

' _Hmm, now this is a curious creature right here. Very strong, very courageous, yet you have this sneaky trait don't you? Slytherin would be perfect for you. And so would Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! Such wisdom beyond even your age! And an Elf at that! You certainly are unique Arwen__Undómiel. And there is a secret you hide from everyone even your parents, isn't there? Oh yes, You know what I mean. Where should I put you… I think GRYFFINDOR!" _ Arwen felt the weight being lifted from her head, relishing in the sudden coolness she felt at the tip of her head.

'Excellent! Somehow I knew that you would join Gryffindor!' Professor Dumbledore seemed pleased.

' Professor Dumbledore would you take Miss Evenstar to the Gryffindor tower?' Dumbledore nodded.

' Of course. We will have to buy you a wand Miss Evenstar, and a uniform. As lovely as this dress is I don't think its adequate in this school' Arwen looked down at her dress and sighed. She loved this dress, It was one she was given by her mother, before her death.

Dumbledore nodded towards the principle, and led Arwen out of the room. On the way, he showed her around, from the Great hall to some of the classrooms, before meeting with one of the female students, a tall girl with large bulging out eyes.

' Ah Miss McGonagall your timing is perfect as always. This is Miss Evenstar' the girl gawked with awe at the beautiful girl 'She is new in the school and has been sorted out into Gryffindor. Miss Evenstar is in your year, so please show her the Hogwarts hospitality we are known for. Could you please take her to the Gryffindor tower? Show her around? I am afraid I have some business to attend to' the tall girl nodded quickly, still eyeing the new girl.

' Yes Sir' She managed to say, and with a smile Dumbledore left Arwen with the new girl. Somehow, the new girl had this feeling that Dumbledore planned it all out.

'So what's your name?' The tall girl asked, eyeing Arwen with interest.

' People call me Arwen Evenstar'

' Nice to meet you! My name is Minerva McGonagall. Come on, I will show you around' Minerva began to lead the way, while the students around them gawked at Arwen. Minerva looked at her discreetly. The girl didn't seem embarrassed by the fact she was in the center of the attention. On the contrary, she seemed used to it. No wonder, She thought, with her beauty everyone gawks at her.

' This is a very beautiful dress' She praised quietly. Arwen smiled at her.

' My mother made it before she died. She said Silver matched my eyes' She sighed.

'It does. My mother never tells me anything on my appearance' Arwen turned to her. I think she didn't need to. I think you are very pretty. But this is my opinion and in the end the only thing that matters is what _you_ think about yourself. Besides, you look like you know what you are talking about. And _that_ is a trait more valuable than being the prettiest thing in the world' Minerva smiled at that, visibly relaxing. Her posture was very stiff when she met Arwen, but something in the other's voice comforted her.

Arwen looked around amazed by all she saw. Moving staircases, talking pictures, ghosts. Nothing like that was ever seen in her world, and not for the first time Arwen wished her brother Elladan was here with her.

The Gryffindor common room wasn't enormous. But the comfort it brought, warm red colours of the carpets, window curtains, chairs and couches, the large chimney with orange fire dancing inside it. When Minerva and Arwen entered the common room, there were small groups of Gryffindors sat round the tables, chatting. Everything silenced, all eyes on Arwen. The girl herself looked around impassively, curiously examining the room. Minerva pulled her towards a small group of people.

' Hi, this is Arwen Evenstar. She's a fifth grader' Arwen smiled gently and looked around the group. The three boys were staring at her as if they never saw a girl before, the other girl smiled nicely.

' This is Terrence, Quentin and Paul, and this is my best friend since I turned three, Augusta' Arwen smiled gracefully at all four.

' Very pleased to meet you' Minerva turned to Augusta.

' She will share our rooms won't she?' Augusta sank deeper in her chair.

' I saw additional bed next to mine, so sure, why not?' She smiled at Arwen.

' You must tell us everything. You just got to change first and come back down!' Terrence, the tallest of the three boys exclaimed. Augusta stood up and along with Minerva and Arwen they walked up the staircase.

' But I don't possess any other clothing' Arwen muttered to Minerva.

' I saw new uniform on the bed as well. I've been quite puzzled why there was a new bed and a new uniform. You see no one ever came to Hogwarts in the middle of the year' Augusta explained.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Arwen spotted a clean bed with a uniform on top of it and a small bag on the edge. She sat down carefully on the edge of her bed and examined her uniform.

' You certainly dazzled the boys out there' Augusta said, slight bitterness in her voice. Arwen turned to her and smiled.

' You would too if you had the dress. Besides I had little choice in my dressing choice. I left in a hurry' Arwen didn't lie often, but when she did, she was capable to fool even her own father. Though he always found out in the end. And it never ended good for her.

' Why? What happened?'

' The war, that's what happened. My father was leading the army, and my brothers joined him. I was sent here' the last first part wasn't a lie. Her father and brother did go to war, just… different one.

' They didn't tell me I am a witch. Nobody ever told me'

Augusta gasped.

' You didn't get the letter?' She asked, as she and Minerva sat on the opposite bed, eager to hear the story. Arwen reached for the little bag and took out everything one by one. To her utmost horror she didn't know how to use anything apart from the comb, skirt and a shirt. The girls seemed to see this and quickly exchanged looks.

' Don't you know how to use this?' They motioned towards the bag.

' No'

' But how?'

Arwen thought quickly. Lie, lie, lie.

' I was brought up traditionally in the old ways. I lived in a place of worship, since my father and brothers travelled around and didn't want to take me with them. They sent me here and said they would see me when the war ended' The girls seemed to lose some of the spirit at the mention of the war.

' But the war is said to go forever!' Minerva exclaimed.

' Then I will wait forever. What is that for?' Arwen showed them a hairband.

' You tie your hair with it' Arwen nodded.

' I see' and with that gathered all her hair together and tied them together into a ponytail. She took out one red shirt and a brown knee length skirt. There was underwear as well. Turning from the girls she continued listening to their chattering changing at the same time. Somehow she knew how to wear underwear, and quickly dressed into her fresh shirt and skirt, before spotting red shoes.

' So where exactly did you live?'

Arwen turned to Minerva.

' I don't know what it was called. No one ever told me. But there were always clouds and it was always dark. Somewhere in the mountains, were it was so beautiful with lush trees and small rivers' Arwen began describing somewhat her own home, a dreamy expression painted on her angel face. She would have to talk through her history with Dumbledore.

' Sounds very beautiful' Augusta sighed.

' It was. You would have loved it. But the war broke everything. As it usually does' her voice turned bitter.

The three girls sat in silence for a second before they heard Quentin's voice yell from outside of the bedroom.

' Dinner! Come on!'

Arwen didn't see such a grand feast since her father's victory over the Orcs three hundred years ago. The four rows of long tables were filled with meat, something called potatoes, soups, more meat, vegetables and drink called by Minerva Pumpkin juice, which was quite good. The whole hall chattered away and Arwen felt quite nice, being surrounded in warmth, comfortable to be with the new friends. Augusta has been quite apprehensive of Arwen at first, but after meeting her and speaking for one hour without end, the girls became good friends. Arwen learned that Augusta and Quentin were together, much to her surprise, seeing that those two seemed completely different. Everything seemed fine, until she felt a cold stare on her back. She turned slightly, to see the young boy in the last row, Tom Riddle, stare at her. Her eyes allowed her to see every detail of his face, and the _look _of intrigue and curiosity, made her stiffen. Arwen was known for her beauty, and she saw that look before. But _never_ did it look so powerful. This worried her. She would have to get to know more about the mysterious Tom Riddle.

**AN: Okay few notes. One, I sort of mixed few things. Arwen is about 812 years old when there was the final battle between Sauron and the Elves and humans, whereas, In the real story I don't think she was born yet. That would make her about fifteen ( SHE BETTER BE!) when she lands on the Earth. She is an Elf though there are a few problems associated with it down on our little planet. She doesn't know Aragorn, since he wasn't born yet. Any questions? You know what to do **

**Saoirse**


End file.
